Takdir Titipan
by 14fox17
Summary: No summary. Hunkai fanfiction oneshoot sekai Hunchen Lumin


**Takdir Titipan**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika sesuatu di titipkan pada kita, tentunya kita akan menjaganya dengan baik bukan? Kita akan akan menjaga titipan itu dengan segenap hati agar tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk. Bahkan, hidup ini pun hanyalah titipan dari Tuhan.

Kapanpun titipan itu diambil, kita harus siap dengan segenap ke ikhlasan. Kita tak pernah tau, kapan Tuhan akan mengambil titipan-Nya dari kita. Jadi, bukankah harus mempersiapkannya dari jauh hari?

Setiap pertemuan, pasti akan ada perpisahan. Setiap ada yang lahir, pasti akan ada yang mati. Jika ada yang bahagia, pasti akan ada yang bersedih.

Sama hal nya dengan pertemuan ku dengan pria albino yang jujur saja aku sangat mencintai nya. Pria itu bernama Oh Sehun. Dia adalah pria yang sangat sempurna, segala sesuatu tentangnya sangat membuat kagum. Banyak pria dan wanita yang begitu menginginkannya. Yah- hal yang wajar dan umum bukan.

Awal kami bertemu adalah ketika ia datang ke TK tempatku mengajar untuk menjemput keponakannya yang bernama Park Jackson.Saat itu aku yang kebetulan belum pulang karena beberapa alasan, tanpa sengaja melihat Jackson yang tengah duduk seorang diri menunggu jemputannya. Karena tak tega aku pun menemaninya hingga akhirnya sang paman lah menjemputnya.

Sejak saat itu, aku sering melihat bahwa Sehun yang akan selalu menjemput Jackson. Ia mengajak ku berkenalan, lalu kami saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Hampir setiap hari Sehun menyapa ku melalui pesan yang ia kirimkan. Kami hanya membahas tentang keseharian aktifitas yang sering kami lakukan.

Hingga akhir nya hari itu datang, setahun setelah kami akrab ia menyatakan cinta nya padaku. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, ia mengucapkan, "Kim Jongin, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Di depan semua orang yang berada di TK sembari berjongkok dan menyodorkan seikat bunga lily yang indah. Para guru yang lain menyuruh ku untuk menerimanya, bahkan Jackson dan teman-temannya memandangku dengan tatapan seperti seekor puppy agar aku menerima Sehun. Aku hanya menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala ku pelan, sungguh saat itu aku merasakan kedua pipiku memanas dan seakan berubah menjadi merah. Para guru dan anak-anak bersorak senang. Sehun langsung memelukku saat itu juga di depan semuanya.

Sejak saat itu, walau dengan pernyataan yang cheesy kami menjalin hubungan dengan baik. Sehun selalu melimpahkan semua perhatiannya padaku. Hari-hari yang kami lalui dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. Walau kadang pertengkaran kecil sering terjadi, namun pada akhirnya kami justru akan semakin mesra.

3 tahun telah berlalu. Hubungan kami semakin erat. Bahkan Sehun melamarku saat annive kami yang ke-3. Tentu saja tanpa ragu aku menerimanya. Di saat itu juga Sehun mengatakan kalau ia telah menjadi presdir di perusahaan orang tua nya. Aku ikut senang mendengar hal itu dan mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Sebagai seorang presdir, Sehun sangatlah sibuk. Waktu kami untuk bersama bahkan sangat sedikit. Bahkan dalam sebulan kami hanya bisa bertemu 5-6 kali saja, itu pun hanya beberapa jam.

4 tahun hubungan kami, hubungan kami sedikit merenggang. Sehun lebih sering lupa memberiku kabar. Tentu saja itu membuatku khawatir, namun aku harus bisa mengerti diri nya. Sehun pasti sangat sibuk.

Pada annive ke-5 Sehun tidak datang seperti biasanya karena ia ada urusan bisnis di luar negri. Aku yang sempat menunggu nya tentu saja sediki kecewa. Pada saat itu jujur saja sebenarnya aku sedang tak dalam kondisi yang sehat. Minseok hyung yang menyadari keadaanku langsung saja mengantarku ke rumah sakit dengan bantuan kekasih nya, Luhan.

Setelah beberapa proses pemeriksaan, aku menerima hasil yang membuat minseok hyung menangis. Aku mengalami gagal jantung. Dokter bilang aku harus melakukan oprasi agar bisa bertahan lebih lama. Namun aku menolaknya. Setelah nya kami pulang kerumah. Sesampai nya di rumah, Minseok hyung tak henti nya menangis sembari memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Aku hanya diam sembari mengusap punggung Minseok hyung untuk menenangkan. Aku meminta agar Luhan hyung dan Minseok hyung menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sehun, karena aku sendirilah yang nantinya akan memberitahu Sehun pada waktu yang tepat.

Saat hampir 6 tahun hubungan kami, Sehun benar-benar seperti melupakanku. Ia bilang kalau ia sangat sibuk. Namun aku pernah melihat nya sedang makan berdua di sebuah cafe dengan seorang pria cantik yang ku ketahui bernama Kim Jongdae. Dia adalah sekertaris Sehun. Padahal saat itu Sehun bilang ia ada urusan bisnis di luar kota. Namun aku menganggap mungkin Sehun sudah pulang dan sedang membicarakan pekerjaan dengan sekertarisnya. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi membiarkan mereka berbincang.

Annive ke-6 Sehun datang, namun bukan untuk merayakannya bersamaku. Ia meminta kami untuk berpisah. Sehun bilang ia di jodohkan oleh orang tua nya. Aku yang saat itu sudah mengetahui alasan sebenarnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Semoga kau bahagia Sehun." Ucapku dengan senyuman tulus yang ku berikan padanya. Kemudian aku pergi meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Hujan deras turun seolah bumi mengerti apa yang telah ku alami. Aku membiarkan hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Aku berjalan sembari merenungi segala hal yang telah terjadi. Seminggu sebelum annive kami, aku datang ke kantor Sehun untuk menemuinya karena begitu merindukannya. Namun, saat baru sedikit membuka pintu ruangan Sehun, aku mendengar suara desahan yang halus. Dengan perlahan aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke dalam sedikit. Mataku membelalak kaget karena di dalam sana Sehun tengah bercumbu dengan Jongdae. Setetes air mata lolos begitu saja dari mataku. Dengan segera aku menghapus air mata itu lalu menutup perlahan pintu ruangan Sehun. Dalam diam aku pergi meninggalkan kantor Sehun.

Seminggu setelah kami putus, aku masuk rumah sakit karena keadaan jantungku yang semakin buruk. Dokter terus menyarankan untuk operasi, namun aku menolak. Bahkan Minseok hyung terus membujukku, namun tetap saja aku menolak. Aku tak mau egois mempertahankan titipan Tuhan yang sebentar lagi akan Ia ambil.

Dua hari berikutnya aku mendengar bahwa Sehun mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan ia kehilangan pengelihatannya. Aku sangat kaget mendengar berita itu dari Luhan hyung. Ah, aku hampir lupa bahwa Luhan hyung adalah sepupu Sehun. Luhan hyung sempat akan memarahi Sehun karena telah membohongiku dan berselingkuh. Namun aku mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Akhirnya Luhan hyung memutuskan untuk menahan emosi nya.

Sudah seminggu sejak kecelakaan, Sehun masih belum mendapatkan pendonor mata untuknya. Jongdae dengan setia setiap hari menemani Sehun, bahkan ia membantu Sehun untuk makan. Jongdae merawat Sehun dengan sepenuh hatinya. Setidaknya itu lah yang Luhan hyung beritahukan padaku.

Aku lega, karena Jongdae ternyata orang yang cocok untuk mendampingi Sehun. Itu lah yang ku fikirkan. Setidaknya, aku telah menjaga Sehun sebagai titipan takdir untuk orang lain dengan baik. Dengan begini, jika Tuhan mengambil titipan ini dari ku aku bisa memberikannya dengan tenang.

Sudah sebulan berlalu. Aku merasa keadaanku semakin buruk. Jadi 3 hari yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk mendonorkan mataku untuk Sehun. Dan betapa bersyukur nya aku, ternyata mata milikku cocok dengan Sehun.

Besok, adalah hari operasi mata untuk Sehun. Aku menuliskan semua ini hanya untuk menyimpan kenangan yang pernah ku lalui. Serta, aku akan memberitahukan kebenaran yang tak sempat ku ungkap melalui buku ini. Minseok hyung dan Luhan hyung tidak mengetahui tentang donor mata ini. Maafkan aku Minseok Hyung. Aku juga mendonorkan organ tubuhku yang lain. Organ tubuh yang masih berfungsi baik bagi mereka yang membutuhkan. Jadi, bisa dibilang ini adalah saat terakhirku.

Aku melihat setetes air jatuh ke lembar buku ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sembari mengusap air mataku yang menetes.

Minseok hyung, Luhan hyung, maafkan aku karena selama ini aku sudah merepotkan kalian. Kalian segeralah menikah, lalu berikan aku keponakan yang manis. Jadi aku akan senang melihatnya dari atas sana nanti, hehe..

Sehun, jujur aku kecewa padamu. Namun, satu hal yang harus kau tau. Aku tak akan pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada mu. Aku sudah memaafkan semua yang telah kau perbuat. Aku juga minta maaf karena tak bisa membuatmu bahagia. Berbahagialah dengan Jongdae. Aku akan senang melihat kalian dari atas sana nanti.

Ah, tangan ku sudah pegal. Maaf tak bisa menulis lebih. Yang pasti, kalian tak perlu khawatir dan sedih. Aku akan bahagia, dan aku pasti nya sangat senang. Karena Tuhan telah menitipkan takdir berharga dalam hidupku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, terimakasih sudah mencintaiku. Aku mencintai kalian semua.

Tertanda: _Kim Jongin_

 **.**

 **.**

Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari mata Oh Sehun. Di pelukannya terdapat sebuah buku yang terdapat tulisan milik Jongin. Tak henti-hentinya ia menggumamkan kata maaf. Ia sungguh menyesal karena telah melukai dan menghianati Jongin. Harusnya ia menyadari keanehan yang setahun terakhir ia lihat di diri Jongin. Namun dirinya mengabaikan hal tersebut karena terlalu fokus pada Jongdae.

Di sebelah nya ada Minseok yang tangah menangis di dalam pelukan Luhan. Hari itu suasana kamar inap Sehun di penuhi dengan suara isak tangis yang begitu pilu. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan sosok yang begitu berharga bagi mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok transparan di sudut ruangan tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan sedih. "Maafkan aku hyung. Ku harap kalian akan selalu bahagia." Lirih sosok transparan tersebut dengan senyum tipis yang tulus, perlahan sosok itu menghilang meninggalkan ruangan yang dalam suasana yang begitu menyesakkan hati bagi yang melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hidup itu adalah titipan Tuhan_

 _Cinta juga adalah titipan dari Tuhan_

 _Jika tak bersama dengan cinta mu yang sekarang, maka takdir mu sedang di titipkan pada orang lain_

 _Namun, kau juga harus menjaga takdir titipan itu dengan baik_

 _Sebagaimana hukum karma_

 _Suatu hal yang umum pasti akan terjadi_

 **.**

 **.**

 _END_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Halo, fox kembali. Maaf jika cerita ini gaje. semoga kalian menyukainya._

 _Jangan lupa reviewnya_

 _salam dari fox_


End file.
